


Gotta Catch Them All

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A lill sad a lill cute a lot of dirt, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Luke sucks Calum's dick to make the boyfriends jealous, M/M, Rimming, michael is a lill bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This has gone too far Lukey boy. We have let the technology take away our right to regular fucking. And we are going to take it back tonight my friend." Calum states proudly as he now sits straight on Luke's lap.</p><p>"And how are we going to do that?" Luke enquires curiously, intrigued by what his friend has in mind.</p><p>"Possibilities, my dear Lukey boy" Calum smiles devilishly "are endless."</p><p>OR: Michael and Ashton have been playing too much Pokemon GO and slightly forgot on their boyfriends' needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it had to be done I guess...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and let me know if you liked it x
> 
> Edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> This is fucking long.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)
> 
> The title is the Pokemon song obvs.

"I'm so fucking horny." Calum whines as he rolls from his back on his tummy, looking at Luke who's sitting with his back against the headboard and scrolling through his phone.

"No one says horny anymore." Luke says absentmindedly as he replies to another DM.

"What do the kids those days say then, smartass?" Calum huffs annoyedly and then proceeds to poke Luke in the knee when the blond just shrugs and opens another DM clearly unbothered by the seriousness of Calum's problem.

"Stop ignoring me!" Calum whines as he picks himself up on all fours and crawls on Luke's lap. He then plucks the phone from Luke's hands who tries to weakly protest but gives up once Calum nuzzles into his neck.

"Pay attention to me." Calum mumbles into Luke's collarbone as he makes himself comfortable on the blond's lap.

"I'm so fucking horny." The brown boy repeats himself and sighs contently once Luke wraps his hands around his body.

"I know. Me too." Luke sighs, patting the jet black hair softly and smiling at Calum's content purr.

"At least you can play." The blond offers as he tries to sneakily reach for his phone just to have Calum swat his hand away.

"I can't believe Michael banned you from playing just because you got Pikachu before him." Calum shakes his head.

"It's not my fault! I got him from a fucking egg!! How the fuck was I supposed to know that's what was going to hatch?!" Luke defends himself for the umpteenth time.

"Ridiculous." Calum agrees with the blond.

"Me and Ash haven't had sex for three days Luke. Three days! Just because he would rather wander around the place and search for those anime creatures!" He rages on. "I'll admit, some of them are cute like them marshmallow ones and those foxy or whatever ones and the ones with flowers on their backs and juhpuh and..."

"It's Jigglypuff."

"Not the fucking point Luke. Three days!!" Calum whines.

"If it makes you feel any better me and Michael haven't in a week?" Luke offers in attempt to calm down his friend just to achieve completely opposite reaction.

"What the fuck?!" The brown boy rolls off Luke's lap like he was just electrified. "How long?!"

"A week?" Luke offers again, curling a bit into himself at Calum's sharp tone. "I can lend you a hand. I do you you do me like back in London days. A favour to a fried." Luke offers in an attempt to redirect attention from his non existing sex life to Calum's libido.

"Thanks but I don't need a hand. I need my boyfriend to fuck me like an animal so I can't sit still for two days in a row. And also, this has gone too far! A fucking week?! Your hymen must have grown back by now! Luke, I'm sorry to break it to you but you are a virgin again."

"I don't have a hymen!" Luke protests just to be cut off by Calum's "Not the fucking point Luke."

"This gotta be some kind of boyfriend abuse. You should go to ombudsman or something."

"What is obutsman?" Luke asks just to be ignored again.

"He did suck you off at least? Gave you a hand job?" Calum asks inquisitorially, furrowing his eyebrows as he is met with Luke's silent stare. "Ate you out? No? Unbelievable."

"I gave him a hand job?" Luke offers timidly.

"How kind of you." Calum mocks before his expression turns serious.

This time, Luke doesn't protest as he lets Calum climb on his lap and only huffs in annoyance when Calum grabs for his pale cheeks.

"You know what Luke?" He asks and then continues without waiting for the blond's reply. "We are too pretty to be left unsatisfied for that long. We are like the definition of fuckable. I'd fuck us." Calum says proudly before bowing his head down to kiss Luke's cheek. "And you, pretty boy, you are way too pretty to not be used on a regular basis."

"Thanks. I guess?" Luke replies confusedly.

"This has gone too far Lukey boy. We have let the technology take away our right to regular fucking. And we are going to take it back tonight my friend." Calum states proudly as he now sits straight on Luke's lap.

"And how are we going to do that?" Luke enquires curiously, intrigued by what his friend has in mind.

"Possibilities, my dear Lukey boy" Calum smiles devilishly "are endless."

**

The thing is, their hotel is perfectly located. The building itself is a poke gym when there are 2 poke stops on each side of the hotel. Michael and Ashton quickly figured it out that Ashton's room had the perfect spot from which they could access all three points without moving too much. The gym and one of the stops was reachable from his bed whilst the other stop was reachable from the sofa by the window. All in all, it was perfect for what Michael and Ashton had in plan for that evening. Using the lure module and fighting/training the pokemons until their eyes gave up.

It was all in all a solid plan except they forgot to include one variable in that scenario. Their boyfriends.

Ashton and Michael were comfortably sitting on the enormous hotel bed, trying to bring the current team down, when Calum and Luke strolled in.

"Hi baby." Calum greets Ashton before pulling Luke with him on the edge of the bed.

"Hi babe." Ashton offers him a quick glance and leans forward to kiss Calum before going back to his position against the headboard.

"Luke?" Michael addresses the blond suspiciously, not looking convinced by Luke's innocent smile.

"Mikey." He replies with a bat of his eyelashes that has Michael snorting and returning back to the game.

"Me and Luke want to play." Calum is quick to get their plan in motion.

"Luke is not allowed to." Michael replies immediately.

"No, Michael. Me and Luke want to play a different kind of game." Calum clarifies.

"Well, go ahead then. Do what you want." Michael dismisses him and then curses at his phone.

"You've heard the man. Do what we want." Calum smiles at Luke before sitting on the edge of the bed and helping Luke straddle his lap.

"Kiss me." Calum whispers against Luke's ear and the youngest quickly complies, meeting the brown boy half way in a soft kiss.

However, Luke quickly learns that Calum is not about soft and sweet but rather passionate and dirty. The blond moans and wraps his hands around Calum's neck tighter as he feels strong arms travelling down his sides until they stop and rest on his arse. Luke moans at the feeling of his arse being squeezed and given attention after a long time.

"Yeah, moan for me baby." Calum encourages Luke who has now abandoned Calum's lips in favour of moaning into his neck.

Luke can feel the physical affection he is receiving start to affect him. His dick is nicely chubbing up in his pants and his heart rate is starting to pick up as well. When the blond looks up he is met with Ashton's intense stare. The drummer is tightly clutching his phone but otherwise his attention seems to be on his boyfriend and his band mate. Luke then turns his head just to be met wit a disappointed sight of Michael not paying them any attention at all. Time to step up the game then.

"Wanna suck you off." Luke says as he pushes Calum down on the bed so that his back hits the mattress and his head rests between Ashton's suddenly spread legs.

There is a moan coming from either Ashton or Calum but Luke couldn't care less if it's not Michael's who doesn't seem to buy into Luke's words and continues to play the game.

Luke doesn't bother to be slow and teasing, he quickly crawls back off the bed until he is kneeling between Calum's wide spread legs, his arse just on the edge of the bed, lifting his hips obediently as Luke goes to pull his tracksuit and pants down and off his legs.

"Gonna suck you off." Luke looks up at Calum and then further over his head just to meet Ashton's eyes. He waits for a second for either of the guys to stop him but as neither does, Luke grabs Calum's half hard dick in his left hand and gives it a couple of pumps in his fist before he leans forward and licks the head of it.

"Luke!" Calum pleads with the blond who is quick to suck the head inside his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with the tongue.

Luke smiles to himself as he feels a hand tangle into his locks and push his head lower. He happily obliges and swallows half of Calum's cock while he is working the other half with his hand. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head a couple of times, Calum's grip on his hair loose enough to let him move as he pleases. He can feel the saliva drip down his chin as he pulls off, marvelling at the pretty hard dick glistening in the dim hotel light. He remembers why him and Calum used to do this a lot back in London. Calum has a pretty dick and Luke likes sucking pretty dicks. So it was a win win really.

The blond uses both his hands to keep Calum's knees spread wide as he bends back forward. He catches the head in between his lips, the tongue playing with the slit and he moans as he tastes Calum's precome on his tongue. He spares a glance up Calum's body to see Calum has his eyes shut tight. Luke decides to look even further up then just to be met with Ashton's intense stare. Luke stares straight into the hazel eyes as he is swallowing the cock in his mouth until there's nothing to swallow left and Calum's dick is fully down Luke's throat.

"Fuck Luke." Calum groans as his hands pull Luke's head off his cock, letting him catch his breath, before the blond is back to swallowing a dick down his throat. He holds Luke's head tight against his crotch before pulling him off just to force his dick down Luke's throat again.

Luke lets Calum fuck his throat as he focuses on swallowing the dick and not choking in the process. He loves the fact that he is the reason Calum is loosing control underneath his mouth. He feels so powerful down on his knees with another boy's palms tangled in his hair forcing him to open his throat for them. He did that. He made Calum hard and fucking desperate for a release.

"Fuck Luke." Calum moans his lust heavy eyes staring down at Luke who is trying to hold the eye contact with Ashton whilst trying to focus on sucking Calum's dick. "You and your cocksucking skills." Calum moans before he tightens his hold on Luke's hair, pushing his head down as he fucks up into his mouth.

Luke is quite sure he is about to die, chocking on Calum's dick as his own leaks uncontrollably in his pants, when Calum suddenly gets dragged from underneath him. He needs a second to adjust to the emptiness in his throat.

"You little slut." Ashton growls as he is pulling Calum on his lap, the brown boy more than happy to straddle his lap. "You going round like this, asking random boys to suck you off?" He growls before kissing Calum with a force.

"It's your fault! We haven't fucked in ages." Calum defends himself but clearly enjoying Ashton's harsh treatment, moaning at the feeling of a slap on his bum.

"Mikey" Luke whines as he climbs up the bed towards where the peroxide blond is now staring at Luke, phone still in his hand. He has to do a bit of pushing and pulling to finally get on Michael's lap.

Michael's hard on is digging into Luke's plush arse and their foreheads are pressed together. Luke can clearly tell Michael was not left unaffected by the scene. He goes to press their lips together in a kiss just to be in for a surprise when Michael pushes him away.

"You wanna suck dick so bad? You can suck mine and I might give you a hand if you are quick enough." The older smirks as he pushes Luke down his body clearly expecting the blond to follow Michael's orders. But Luke's patience has finally run out.

"You know what Michael?" Luke says angrily as he rolls off the bed and pulls himself on his feet at the edge of the bed. "Fuck you. I'm done with you. I'm done with you and your fucking behaviour this week. It's like I don't even deserve your time anymore. Fuck you and don't go crawling in my bed tonight." Luke finishes up his little speech before storming out of the room, letting the door close with bang after him.

"What the fuck?!" Michael turns to the other pair on the bed that seems to be just as stunned as him for a second.

"Well," Calum starts as he adjusts himself on Ashton's lap so he can look at Michael better. "To be honest, you were a bit of an asshole this week. Not giving a boy orgasm for a week? That's a bit of a dick move especially when you were not left dry. Don't you think?"

"You haven't fucked him in a week?" Ashton pipes up unbelievingly, looking at Michael as if he just grew another head.

"HE hasn't done ANYTHING for a week." Calum corrects.

"That's really shitty of you Mike." Ashton agrees with his boyfriend.

"We were busy ok?!" Michael tries to defend himself but the excuse is sounding weak to his own ears.

"Mate, we have literally had the same schedule for the past month and me and Cal managed to get some so I gotta tell you, it's your own fault."

"What the fuck are you waiting for?? Go, crawl and ask for forgiveness. And fuck him good. He deserves it." Calum nudges Michael in the arm, making him grumble as he leaves the bed.

"Go get him tiger!" Ashton yells after him and giggles as Michael flips him a bird on his way out.

"Now where were we?" Ashton returns his attention to the hot boyfriend in his lap.

"I believe you were about to fingerfuck me before I ride your dick."

"Fuck Cal!" Ashton growls at the dirty words.

"That's the plan lover boy."

**

By the time Luke reaches his room the anger has disappeared and all that's left is sadness. As much as Luke and Michael bicker they don't really fight that much. He is not sure why this one feels different. He doesn't know if it's the sexual frustration or the fact that his boyfriend has blown him off so many times this week without a second doubt. It's probably the combination of both.

He is trapped in his own little world, curled on the bed and sniffling quietly to himself at the dark thoughts of how Michael probably doesn't want him anymore and how he is going to break up with him, so he doesn't hear the quiet click of the door opening and closing.

"Lukey?" A soft voice finally breaks through Luke's gloomy cloud of thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Luke replies sharply as he sits up on the bed, his back facing the door so that Michael can't see his watery eyes.

"Baby." Michael sighs again, making his way across the room until he is standing in front of Luke who is turning his head away from Michael.

"I told you to fuck off Michael." Luke says sternly, some of the anger he felt earlier coming back.

"Baby." Michael whimpers as he falls on his knees and crawls between Luke's legs. "Baby, please look at me." Michael begs as he squeezes Luke's thighs.

"What do you want." Luke finally turns his head and then looks down at Michael kneeling between his legs. "You made it quite clear I don't have anything besides one thing that you want."

"Don't be like this baby." Michael whines and realises that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he says it.

"Don't be like what Michael? Don't be like whiny clingy boyfriend who begs for five minutes of your time every day? Is that want you mean?" The blond says sharply.

"I'm sorry baby." Michael tries again, grabbing for Luke's hands and kissing his knuckles before nuzzling his head into Luke's belly.

"I don't know what you want from me anymore." Luke sighs defeatedly, his hands automatically tangling in the dyed locks.

"I'm sorry I've been an asshole this week." Michael offers sincerely, making Luke sigh again.

"You've really been acting shitty this week Michael." Luke says quietly. "I know how you get with things and I know you get overexcited and over involved with things you really love. I know that and I love you for that. It's just this week it felt like you don't need me anymore. And it felt really shitty when every time I tried to get your attention you'd just blow me off."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I'll stop playing baby. I'll delete the app right now." Michael says as he reaches out for his phone just to get blocked by Luke's hand.

"No. I don't want you to stop playing it. All I want you to do is to take a couple of minutes per day so we can spend it together. Just you and I. I need that Mikey. You know how crazy our lives are and I need you to keep me grounded. I need that Mikey. Please don't take it away from me."

"Fuck baby. I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I'm such a shitty boyfriend baby." Michael starts to apologise again, lifting Luke's shirt to press soft kisses on his tummy.

"It's ok. I mean not really. What you did was not nice but now you know. Just don't do it again please. It's awful up there in my head when you do that to me."

"Fuck baby I'm so sorry I swear I'll be better boyfriend from now on." Michael promises again, kissing Luke's tummy a couple of more times before standing up and climbing on Luke's lap to kiss him on the lips.

"You taste like Calum's dick." Michael observes as he pulls away from the kiss.

"How do you know how Calum's dick tastes like?" Luke asks suspiciously, his head pulling away from Michael's as he narrows his eyes at the green eyed boy.

"Honey, we have all sucked Calum's dick." Michael replies before diving in for another kiss.

"Yeah? Did you like it? I mean, when I was sucking him earlier?" Luke manages to ask in between the kisses his boyfriend is peppering all over his face now.

"Yeah. It was hot."

"Want me to suck you?" Luke offers.

"Nah." Michael hummus as he peppers Luke's jawline with butterfly kisses.

"Oh." Luke pulls away from Michael, clearly not expecting to be denied again.

"It's not like that baby. It's just, it's been brought to my attention I haven't been taking a proper care of you recently." Michael reassures him with a smile.

"Oh. So what you gonna do about it?" Luke asks flirtatiously, battling his eyelashes for a good measure as well.

"Well baby, first I'm going to get reacquainted with your pretty arse. I bet your tinny little hole missed my tongue. Is that right baby?" Michael teases before grinding down on Luke's hard dick. "You whimper so prettily baby." Michael praises as he bites on Luke's earlobe.

"After I'm done fucking you with my tongue, I'm going to fuck you on my fingers until you are all wet and open and ready for my dick. And well, after that, I'm gonna fuck you so well you won't be able to sit for a week. So what do you say baby?" Michael teases Luke by rubbing their noses together and pulling away every time Luke goes in for a kiss.

"Stop teasing and get to it then." Luke whines when Michael pulls away from another kiss just to kiss Luke's nose instead.

"Yeah? Want me to play with your arse?' Michael teases as he rolls off of Luke's lap and onto the bed, patting the empty space there. "We better get naked then."

Michael doesn't have to say it twice to have Luke pulling the remaining of his clothes off.

"On your back baby." Michael guides Luke as he crawls back on the bed.

"Just like this baby." The older praises as he spreads Luke's knees apart so he can crawl in between them.

"Someone's happy to see me." He smiles as he sees Luke's almost completely hard dick lying on younger boy's tummy, the cockhead glistening nicely from the precome that leaked out.

"I can't believe we haven't done this in a week." Michael scolds himself as he leaves a trail of kisses down Luke's right inner tight. Mouthing and licking and biting at the soft flesh there until he reaches Luke's arse. He sucks one of Luke's full balls inside his mouth, enjoying the mewling sounds his boyfriend produces under his ministrations.

"Such a pretty dick." Michael praises once he pulls his mouth away from Luke's balls just to lick a wet stripe up the stiff dick instead.

"Look at me baby." Michael commands, waiting for the baby blues to open up and look down his body to meet the green eyes of his boyfriend.

Michael holds Luke's gaze as he teasingly licks at Luke's cockhead before sinking as far down his dick as the angle and his own throat limits will let him. His cocksucking skills obviously worse than his boyfriend's.

"You are so wet for me baby." He teases once he pulls off of the pretty pink dick.

"Mikey please!" Luke moans as his own hand grabs for the peroxide locks, trying to push it lower from where the sinful cherry reds are currently kissing and playing with his bellybutton.

"Sure thing baby boy." Michael smiles as he mouths his way down the stiff prick, mouthing at his balls and then finally licking over the small pink asshole that clenches hard under his ministration.

The older guy grabs for Luke's knees and pushes them apart until Luke's long legs are bracketing his own torso. He whispers a stern "Keep them there baby" as he keeps a strong grip on Luke's right leg whilst he uses his now freed hand to pull Luke's left full cheek apart.

"So fucking pretty baby boy." He groans before he licks over the tight opening. He doesn't complain when the boy underneath him uses one of his hands to jerk his own dick and the other to pull on Michael's blond locks. He even humms in approval when Luke's hips buckle up under the immense pleasure he is experiencing under his boyfriend's tongue that licks and prods at his sensitive opening.

"Michael!" Luke moans as he feels his leg unrestrained from Michael's tight grip come to rest on Michael shoulder. The other guy lets it res there for a second before the hand that is spreading Luke's fat arse cheek apart moves further up Luke's thigh to his knee and pushes it back towards Luke's chest. He is bending Luke in half, leaning forward and thus lifting Luke's arse off the bed.

Luke can't help but moan louder at the feeling and the sight of Michael being so into it. He is absolutely wild with his mouth. Mouthing, licking and tongue fucking Luke like there's no tomorrow. All Luke can do is just let Michael take control in the way he is bending him in half and eating him out like there's no tomorrow. His own hand is now just helplessly holding his dick whilst the other one is still tangled in the peroxide locks, pressing it tight against his arse. He whines as he feels Michael's tongue moving further up, over his balls and all the way up to the tip of his dick until he is swallowing half of Luke's dick back in his mouth.

"Fuck, you are so fucking needy." Michael observes as he finally pulls off, referring to the soft moans and loud groans accompanied with Luke's desperate rolls of his hips.

"Where's the lube?" He asks before Luke is pointing him in the general direction of the night stand.

"I love you so much Luke." Michael whispers as he presses a soft kiss on the thin lips, his hands playing with the bottle of lube in his hand. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." He accompanies his promise with another kiss, this one much dirtier as he fucks his tongue inside the willing mouth.

"I wanna see." Michael breathes out as he pulls away from a whining Luke, sitting back between the dark blond's legs and pulling him further on his lap. He holds and eye contact with Luke as he starts rubbing the first wet finger over the saliva wet entrance.

"Aww don't be embarrassed now." Michael teases as he watches Luke's pale cheeks tint dusty pink at the fact he is completely exposed to Michael.

"You are so fucking pretty down there." Michael praises, watching the blond squirm under the praise as he buckles his hips up, making Michael's finger drag over the sensitive flesh.

"You know how much I love your newly acquired round arse. It feels so good under my fingers when I get to touch it, kiss it and spank it. Always turns the loveliest shade of pink when I do that baby." Michael gives the left cheek a gentle squeeze before pulling it apart again. "And don't even get me started on your tinny little asshole." He says lovingly as he watches the pad of his finger rub against the wrinkled muscle." You are always so fucking eager to have something touch you down there. Because it feels so good, right baby boy?" Michael coos as he is now rubbing two of his fingers over the pretty pink entrance. He chuckles when Luke pushes his arse back down, clearly impatient and wanting to speed the process along.

Michael spares a quick glance up his boyfriend's body, noticing how he is lazily fucking into one of his hands whilst the other is grabbing for the headboard, knuckles white with the force he is holding to it. His previously dusty pink cheeks are now ruby red and the flush has spread all the way down his body.

"I'm gonna give you what you want." Michael says lovingly before glancing back down between the fat globes parted for him perfectly. "Such a good boy. Taking the first finger without any fuss." Michael praises as he watches the first lubed finger slowly but steadily disappear inside. "Here we go baby." He coos as he waits for a couple of moments, giving Luke a chance to adjust before slowly pulling the finger back out.

"Fuck Luke, you are absolutely gagging for it." He marvels as he feels Luke's hole clench and unclench under the fingertip that is teasingly resting there.

The thing is, Luke is gagging for it. He loves sex. More specifically, he loves sex with Michael. He loves the feeling of all too familiar finger rubbing over his sensitive hole as it teases him into relaxing. He loves the feeling of Michael's skilled fingers working him open one at a time until he is fingerfucked open and his cheeks are absolutely drenched in slick. He is addicted to the feeling of Michael's fingers prodding at his prostate which always makes his cock dribble uncontrollably. He loves the feeling of Michael's dick stretching him open, giving him a solid thick grid to clench around.

"Fuck baby, you are so fucking incredible. Opening for me like that and getting all wet." Michael curses as he watches his three fingers fuck inside the loosened hole, bumping against Luke's magic spot which makes Luke dribble a fresh amount of precome on his already slippery tummy.

"Mikey!" Luke moans desperately as he feels his prostate being prodded two times in quick succession.

"Yeah baby boy?" Michael breathes out quietly, his abandoned dick twitching hard at the sight of completely fucked out Luke.

"Please!" He whines again as Michael pulls his fingers out, cursing under his breath at the sight of Luke's wide spread hole, all wet and dribbling slick down his crack.

"Yeah baby. Gonna give you my dick." Michael promises as he is slicking his dick with his right hand.

"No!" Luke moans as he is pushing against Michael's shoulder when he goes to crawl back between Luke's legs. "Wanna ride you. Wanna fell you so deep." Luke moans as he is trying to pick himself up.

"Fuck Luke." Michael moans as he follows his boyfriend's request to sit against a headboard. "I'm so fucking lucky." He says as he mouths alongside Luke's jawline when the younger boy straddles his lap, grinding his wet crack on Michael's stiff dick.

"So fucking perfect." Michael groans as he slowly pushes the head of his dick inside the wet passage. He can feel Luke squirm on his lap, trying to adjust to the dick spreading him open and quietly whining when he pushes too hard too quick.

"Shhh baby. I'm not going anywhere. Just relax and let your needy hole do the rest baby." Michael whispers into Luke's ear, both his hands having a tight grip on younger's hips so that he doesn't overwhelm himself too quick. "Nice and slow baby boy. Just like that. So good for me." Michael praises as he lets Luke burry his head into his neck, feeling his boyfriend whimper and whine as he is sinking down Michael's dick. "Fuck baby. All the way in." Michael moans as he feels Luke's arse finally press flush against his balls.

"Mikey." Luke whines, pushing his bottom further down.

"There's nothing left Lukey. You took it all in. Such a good boy." Michael praises his boyfriend as his left hand caresses Luke's spine. He is slowly dragging his hand lower and lower until he reaches Luke's perfect soft globes. He slowly and gently slides two of his fingers through the crack until he is feeling around where he is disappearing inside the willing body. Luke whimpers at the touch, pushing his arse against the fingers and Michael smiles fondly at his boyfriend's eagerness.

"I can feel how stretched you are for me. Such a good boy for me. So willing for me." Michael whispers as he continues to trace Luke's wide stretched rim. "My pretty little slutty boy." Michael growls as he bites into the flushed collarbone. He groans at the feeling of Luke clenching impossibly tighter around him before moving his fingers away and grabbing for the fat cheeks with both of his hands.

"Yeah." Luke moans into Michael's neck.

"Yeah what baby?" The older teases as he continues to knead the soft flesh underneath his fingertips.

"Yours." He says before groaning in frustration at Michael's tight grip that won't let him bounce on the fat cock inside his arse. Instead he clenches hard around him, hoping that will loosen Michael's hold.

"Fuck baby. Always playing so dirty." Michael says as his hands slip back up to Luke's hips. "Tell me what you are and I will let you fuck yourself on my dick." Michael growls before pulling on Luke's hair and bringing their lips together. "Tell me." Michael demands as he pulls away from the kiss, keeping a strong grip on Luke's jaw when the other hand slips back between Luke's arse cheeks.

"I..." Luke stammers as he is trying his best to look at Michael without moving his hips.

"Yeah." Michael encourages him further. "Go on, the sooner you say it the quicker you can get what you want."

"I'm your..." Luke tries again, his cheeks even redder than before.

"Cmon baby, no shame in it." Michael softly coaxes his boyfriend and kisses his nose.

"I'm your slutty boy." Luke finally chokes out before burying his scolding hot cheeks back into Michael's neck.

"Yeah baby. You are. You are my perfect little slutty boy." Michael says lovingly as he withdraws his hands from Luke just to place them behind his own head. "Cmon my little slut, ride me." He says dirtily.

Luke has finally peeled himself away from Michael's neck, now placing both his hands around it instead. He is sitting straight, looking directly into Michael's eyes, before he slowly lifts himself halfway off Michael's dick before sliding slowly back down. He does that a couple of more times, clearly getting used to the feeling.

"Cmon baby, ride me." Michael encourages. His arms no longer behind his neck but back on Luke's waist instead. He is not trying to guide Luke's movement, just resting his hands there as he lets his boyfriend speed up the tempo. "So fucking good." Michael moans as Luke finally speeds up, now properly riding Michael into the bed, making the headboard bang against the wall and the mattress shake under the harsh movement.

"Yeah baby boy, just like that." Michael groans as he feels Luke tighten up at the feeling of Michael's dick dragging perfectly over his prostate. "Use my dick to get yourself off baby boy." Michael groans as he reaches for Luke's dick. "You love it so much don't you? Fucking yourself on my dick until you come all over your tummy, taking me with you and milking me dry."

"Mikey!" Luke whines, his hips loosing the rhythm all together.

"It feels so good doesn't it? My dick inside your tight arse, rubbing your little magic spot that makes you see stars?"

It's clear to see that Luke is no longer interested in riding Michael's dick, he has found the perfect angle under which Michael's cockhead is rubbing against his prostate so he is just desperately grinding down, trying to not loose the perfect angle.

"Let it go, you know you want to. Squirting over my hand like a little slut you are. Using my dick to stuff yourself full and cream all over your belly. Cmon my little slutty boy." Michael edges Luke on who is now desperately mouthing and whining against Michael's neck.

"Mikey." Luke whines desperately, clenching hard around the dick inside.

"Yeah baby. Come, you perfect little angel." Michael says quietly and then moans at the feeling of Luke going impossibly tight around him before a warm spunk is running down his hand. "Fuck baby, you came so much." Michael wonders as he pulls his hand from Luke's dick so that the blond can collapse against his chest tiredly.

"So good." Luke humms before he starts to move his cute butt again, whimpering at the feeling of a stiff dick still stretching him when he's all sensitive.

"What are you doing baby." Michael hisses through his gritted teeth, barely holding himself back from grabbing for the perfect butt himself and fucking it until there's warm come dripping out of it.

"You are still hard. Want you to come inside." Luke whines as he winces slightly at the feeling of Michael's hard dick poking into his abused prostate.

"Don't be stupid. I'll pull out and wank over your arse." Michael goes to protest only to be denied by Luke who clenches hard on him.

"No. You will come inside of me." The blond says with a pouty mouth and who is Michael to resist that pout. So he kisses Luke on the lips and grabs for his firm cheeks again.

"Cmon Mikey. I'm so tight for you, can you feel it?" Luke whispers into Michael's ear, causing the older man to groan in arousal.

"I love your big dick babe. When it fucks me senseless, making me loose control and scream so hard the people in the next room know exactly what's going on. How some twink is being fucked so hard he won't be able to stand for a week." He accompanies his words with exaggerated moan, biting on Michael's earlobe before pulling back.

"Yeah baby. Just like that." He says loudly in a breathy voice. "So fucking gooooood. Please fuck me harder!" Luke shouts as he starts to rise and fall on Michael's dick again. "Mmmmm I love your big fat dick stretching my tight asshole wide open. Please fuck me harder!" Luke shouts loudly, smiling devilishly as he continues to ride Michael who's now digging his fingernails into Luke's sides, just on the edge of coming. "Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, YES YESSSSS!" He continues to fake moan, even throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming, please harder, FUCK ME HARDER!" He shouts so loudly that Michael is sure everyone on their floor knows just what's going on. "FILL ME UP BABY, YEAH, AH, YESS!"

"Fuck Luke." Michael growls lowly as he grips Luke's hips tight and comes hard inside his now silent lover riding his high out of him.

"I can't believe you always fall for that cheap porno talk." Luke giggles into Michael's chest who is still breathing heavily.

"You are such a fucking pro at it." Michael tries to defend himself.

"Whatever you say babe." Luke whispers before placing a gentle kiss on Michael's nose. "Want me to pull out?" Michael says gently as he feels Luke squirm on top of him.

"I don't wanna be empty again." Luke whines as he nuzzles into Michael's chest.

"But you won't be empty baby. You will still be full of my come." Michael teases.

"Stop saying things like that! They only make me hard. And I can't get hard for at least another fifteen minutes." Luke whines but lifts his hips up when Michael goes to pull out of him. "Fuck, I think we might actually break something back there." Luke whines as he is being rolled on his belly and Michael makes his way towards the bathroom to retrieve a towel.

"Let me see." Michael says as he climbs back on the bed, wet towel in hand. He gently pries the fat globes apart to reveal one of his favourite sights. "Fuck baby boy. You are so fucked open." Michael marvels as he watches Luke's hole clench around nothing, dribbling Michael's spunk down Luke's balls and onto the linen. "So pretty. Your hole is all red and puffy, trying to lock my spunk inside you but it just can't. You were fucked too hard." Michael marvels further.

"Fuck Michael, what are you doing?" Luke moans as he feels Michael's chest against his back.

"Nothing baby boy. Just keeping you nice wet and open for the round two." He whispers lovingly as he pushes his two newly wet fingers past the swollen passage.

Luke whines at first but soon relaxes under the gentle words and soft kisses that Michael is leaving all over his back.

"So fucking perfect for me." Michael whispers into Luke's hair as the blond hums in satisfaction.

**

"Fuck Luke." Michael moans as he fucks into the blond from behind. His boyfriend's hole is swollen from the overuse it received in the past couple of hours and dripping wet with two loads Michael fucked into him already.

"Cmon Mikey, give me one more load." Luke moans lewdly as he grinds his stiff dick against the drenched hotel sheets.

It only takes a couple of more trusts and Michael is coming in weak spurts inside his boyfriend's arse.

"Fuck." Michael swears as he pulls out, watching a trickle of old and new spunk leak out before he is bending his head and licking into Luke's sensitive hole.

"Fuck baby, so good with your tongue." Luke moans as he feels Michael lick the come he fucked inside now out with passion.

"Ah!" Luke arches his back and clenches his fists as he feels a finger join Michael's tongue. "Mikey!" He whines loudly, his arse pushing back on Michael's face with a force as he comes all over his fist, a weak dribble barely dirtying his fingers before he collapses back on the bed with Michael by his side.

"I think we broke my arse." Luke moans as he tries to move but realises he is way too sensitive for that at the moment.

"You are so fucking amazing babe." Michael sighs as he rolls on his back, his hand absentmindedly grabbing for the phone before he realises what he's doing and stilling his hand midway.

"Go ahead. Play all the Pokemon you want. I think I'm dead anyway." Luke sighs as he turns his head to look at his boyfriend who's nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Seriously Michael, it's ok." Luke says honestly.

"Ok then." Michael says as he unlocks his screen and presses on a way too familiar app.

"Oh." Michael furrows his eyebrows as he frowns at something happening on the screen.

"What is it?" Luke asks half interested and half asleep already.

"I forgot one of my eggs was ready to hatch." He says as he watches the egg cracking on the screen.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" He shouts as the egg finally cracks and the creature reveals itself.

"What is it?" Luke frowns, not amused by the fact his falling asleep was interrupted.

"IT'S PIKACHU LUKE!" He shouts. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Michael, can you please stop shouting." Ashton suddenly appears through the door, Calum following right behind him.

"In your face Irwin!" Michael says as he pushes his mobile screen into Ashton's face.

"I see you are still alive then. We thought Michael killed you with his "Big. Fat. Dick." Yesterday." Calum muses as he lets the other two guys bicker over the game.

"I'm dead." Luke sighs as he tries to pull a duvet over his sensitive arse.

"Fuck, he really did a number on you." Calum whistles impressed as he catches a glimpse just before it disappears under the blanket.

"We fucked three times." Luke humms proudly.

"Like you came three times?" Calum asks, clearly impressed.

"No, we fucked three times. I lost the count of how many times I came the second time he pushed his tongue in me." Luke says smugly as he watches Calum crunch his nose in distaste.

"You are disgusting Hemmings." Calum pushes on Luke's shoulder.

"You are just jealous." Luke counters as he watches Calum roll of the bed and make his way towards his boyfriend.

"Babe." Calum whines as he tugs on Ashton's sleeve.

"What is it Bulbasaur?" Ashton says lovingly as he turns to his pouty boyfriend.

"Nothing much if you keep calling me Pokemon names." Calum says but clearly without any anger behind it.

"Aww, Ash. That's actually really cute. I can see where you are coming from. Them cute cheeks and pretty eyes. You really choose well." Michael teases his friends and gets a shove under his ribs for his trouble.

"Fuck you Michael." Calum grumbles as he makes his way out of the room, clearly whipped Ashton following suit.

"It's cute." Luke says as Michael makes his way back to him.

"Hm?" Michael asks as he tucks Luke's loose curl back behind his ear.

"How he calls him Pokemon names." Luke offers, his cheeks heating up again.

"Yeah? Would you love to be my little Pokemon as well?" Michael says fondly as he leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's perfect nose.

"Maybe." Luke admits shyly as he nuzzles into Michael's hand.

"Well, let's see which one should we call you then baby." Michael smiles fondly as he opens his Pokemon app again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
